Stripes and Scorpions
by Silverluna veneficia
Summary: Follows the main storyline of Scorpion with some minor changes and twists along with our OC's Dakota and Lissa. There is another member of the team; as well as someone new joining through Agent Cabe Gallo.


This is a co-written story with my friend. My friend writes Dakota's POV and I write for Lissa. No flames please! This our first fanfiction and we would love to hear some feedback and what you think of it. Thanks for reading!

I only ever fit into two groups. I mean I tried, but it never happened. For example, when I was younger, my dad was in the U.S. Marine Corps. He was a general, so he was able to pull some strings to get us, his family, on board his boat, so Max, my younger brother, and I would hang out with it's crew. I usually could be found in the control room either learning from the engineers' knowledge, observing how they behave over the computer, or on a computer myself. On the other hand, Max would always be with either the trainees, or with dad, strategizing. Despite wanting to fit in with the engineers, I never could. They didn't trust me. They thought I was "too smart" for my age, and thought I was cheating.

In school, I, again, had trouble making friends, but my younger brother by five years, Max, found a group immediately. I was just there to learn. I was in ROTC and many computer classes. I was determined to prove to the engineers that I wasn't cheating.

When I was 16 I got deployed to my father's ship. I was finally a U.S. Marine Corps engineer. I graduated early due to my grade skipping and IQ (167). My brother, too, would have graduated college 5 years later, when he was 16, but got involved in behavioral issues.

I was 25 when I got fired. My brother called me at 3:00 a.m. on August 18th, my birthday. After wishing me a happy birthday, he continued to ask a request of me. I had thirty minutes to research a girl named Dakota Kristani and report back. It took me no longer than a few minutes to send the file, however, it was a CIA file, so while I was erasing my tracks, Agent Cabe Gallo, of the CIA, came to arrest me.

I was in jail for a few days until I saw Mr. Gallo again. "Your father made a deal with us. We will give you your freedom, but in return, you vanish. Change your name. Disappear. Failure to do so will result in your imprisonment and your father's death." He said. I went with the deal and changed my name from Erin to Dakota, so that every time someone said my name, I'd be reminded of the deal.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

The first place I could think to go was to my brother. He had dyed his brown hair black, gotten a sleeve tattoo, and he led a gang. The only way I knew it was him was his blue eyes that resembled mine. For five years I got him government information for his clients. He would also train me. There were seven of us; Max Anderson, our leader (Age 20), Me, Dakota Anderson, second in command (Age 25), Dylan Jones, our third (Age 26), Brittany Welsh (Age 19), Valerie Kenei (Age 21), Marcus "Marc" Williams (Age 18), and Drew Bernard (Age 23), our followers. We would kill our clients' "problems". Our clients were usually multi-million dollar company owners, or people of that profile. Max had taught us to kill and follow without being caught or raising an alarm. We wanted to remain nameless, but due to our makeup (a black line that connected our ears across our face), we had been nicknamed the "Stripes" by our clients. If we got a case, it would take us at least a week to finish due to our planning.

The first day would be me hacking into all of the victim's accounts to learn their information, hacking the government to learn more and receive blueprints of their work building, their house, anywhere they would spend 8 or more hours at a time at. I would also find information on our client, learning about their past so we could blackmail them in the event they thought they were smarter than us. I knew how to cover my steps ever since the USMC incident.

The second day Max would plan. He took into account everything that could happen and planned accordingly. He was a strategist.

Dylan would train Val, Mark, Drew, and Brittany how Max told him to for the four days. Due to my training in the USMC, I often helped Dylan watch their technique and would point out the flaws. Then the final day would come when it would all go down.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

It was my first time sitting in the van observing the operation since Max hadn't gone out in a while and he had a personal affair with our victim. This also was the day I happened to be sloppy with my hacking. I got bored, so I tried to hack into the CIA's computer data base. It was under surveillance, so I backed off, forgetting to erase my tracks.

The CIA came and arrested me again. I muted my earpiece. I was in a black car ready to leave when Agent Gallo stepped into the backseat with me. "I have a deal for you." He said.

"Hm, funny. You still want to do business with me?" I asked.

"What were you supervising in that van? What's with the stripe on your face?"

"Don't you know? Stripes are in season right now," I maintained eye contact and lied. Max also trained me to trick behavioralists. I continued, "and I was watching a deal go down."

"What deal?" He asked.

"The one you are about to make. What do you want from me?" I asked.

"Rather than take you to jail-"

"You're backing out of our deal?" I interrupted him.

"I want you to join my team of intelligent people. They have a combined IQ of over 700. They help solve national crisises and they call themselves 'Scorpion'."

"Scorpion? Okay then. What's in it for me?" I asked.

"Saving the world."

"I thought you wanted me on the down-low." I raised an eyebrow.

"Deal's off. I take it, though, since you're so adamant about it, I take it you changed your name. Correct, Erin?"

"Dakota." I corrected.

"Interesting. You named yourself after the reason you got fired."

"To remind me of the deal." I stated. The car began moving.

"Are you in our out?" Gallo asked.

"I'm in." I said.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

It was a garage. The grand Scorpion's location was a garage. Our car parked and two men handcuffed me to them. They were intimidating, sure, but I could take them. We got out and as soon as Gallo left, I knocked the tow men out, broke their hands, and freed them of the cuffs that had them bound to me. It all happend fairly quick, so when I turned around, I was surprised to see eight pairs of eyes staring at me. One belonged to Gallo, another to a skinny man with curly hair, another to a fuller man with curly hair, one to an Asian looking girl with black hair, one to an American girl with brown hair, one to a little boy, one to a man in a fedora, and one to an albino looking girl with violet eyes.

"The skinnier man walked up to me, "Hi, I'm Walter O'Brien."

"Dakota Anderson." I shook his hand.

"This is Sylvester." He gestured to the fuller man. "That's Happy, Paige, her son, Toby, and Lissa." He went down the row of people.

Thanks again for reading! R&R please.

Much thanks,

Silverluna Veneficia


End file.
